


Barry the stalker

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Not for WestAllen fans, Past Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Barry and Oliver's conversation at Jitters in Flash 1x08 goes a little differently as Oliver points out the unpleasant truths to Barry over his obsession with Iris.





	Barry the stalker

**Hey guys**

**So, been wanting to address something that always bugged me in Flash season 1 which is Barry attacking Eddie because of his obsession over Iris with having a total stalker persona too, during this.**

**Yes, Barry was hit with some mental attack from a metahuman that enhanced negative emotions only making this even more obvious. Of course, it didn't get addressed because of the writer's love for the toxic WestAllen pairing means it can't be shown in any negative light.**

**Enough of me talking and on with the story**

* * *

Jitters coffee shop

Barry and Oliver are sitting at a round table while Felicity and Iris are over by the counter as Iris is getting drinks for Felicity.

"And you were right, I still have a lot to learn" Barry says.

"There's one more thing and you're not going to like it" Oliver says grimly.

"Does it involve you shooting me in the back?" Barry asks with a bit of a nervous grin.

"No. No, the heart" Oliver says glancing over towards where Iris is before looking back at Barry "That's not going to work out for you, and not for the reasons you think I'm going to say."

"Okay, then why?" Barry asks confused.

"I talked to the other members of your team and they are very concerned about how you're using The Flash to stalk Iris" Oliver says bluntly.

"That's not what I'm doing" Barry says defensively.

"Really? Because Cisco Roman, Caitlin Snow along with Eddie Thawne who has bruises on him say otherwise. In fact, after talking to Detective Thawne says the Flash weirdly acted like a stalker would for saying about taking something that didn't belong to Thawne" Oliver replies calmly.

"What's your point?" Barry asks through clenched teeth.

"You are obsessed with Iris and this relationship you think will be so great, it won't be. Let Iris West go, Barry, your obsession has already hurt somebody and you're probably going to have a task force after you for attacking a cop" Oliver says.

"And your relationship with the Lance sisters is any better?" Barry asks sharply.

"I never stalked Laurel. I only interacted with Laurel as my other self when it came to working cases together. I checked up on Laurel on a non-related case basis once after taking down Adam Hunt because I didn't want him to send hired gunmen in revenge. When Tommy and Laurel were dating, I let them be" Oliver replies not even flinching at the bait.

"Just because you didn't get Felicity doesn't mean you can ruin my personal life" Barry says sharply.

"You keep along this path for being obsessed with Iris you will do it yourself. Barry, what are you going to do, wait around for the rest of your life and hope one day Iris West will dump Thawne to date you? When you get invited to their wedding let me know how that goes for you" Oliver replies dryly.

"I get your point" Barry says after some moments of thought "Besides her talking about how hot you were and being willing to cheat on Eddie with you should have raised some serious red flags earlier."

"Good, and for the record Barry, I only thought I loved Felicity. I realized I transferred my feelings from Sara and Laurel to her given how badly both of those relationships ended. A mistake I have since admitted to Felicity" Oliver says.

Just then Felicity and Iris come back over with filled cups, and the four begin saying their goodbyes.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think, if you want**

**Until next time**


End file.
